Butterflies and Fireworks
by belikeabook
Summary: The difference between butterflies and fire works,between like and love and how Ally learns the difference. One-Shot. Auslly.


Elliot and Ally were sitting at the counter at Mini's eating lunch. Like they did Every. Single. Week.

He takes her hands and her stomach gives a familiar flutter. Ugh. Elliot reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a little blue jewelry box. Blue? How many times had she said her favourite colour is red?

"Here, Ally, I got this for you," He removes his remaining hand to pull open the lid. Settled on the velvet is a little gold chained necklace, with a matching gold infinity sign pendant. It was a pretty gift, her friend Trish loved this sort of thing. As jewelry comes, this was nicer than most and it was simple like she had always favoured.

But she was sick of simple. She was sick of butterflies and infinity signs. When she had first met Elliot and felt those butterflies she was so excited that she felt something for this cute, dark haired boy. And then he had asked her out and she still felt those butterflies and knew this was good and she still had those feelings. And she got them again when he asked her to be his girlfriend.

"Thanks," Ally mutters. She takes the box and slips it in her purse.

"You're not gonna put it on?" Elliot asks.

Ally forces a smile, "No, I want to keep it safe."

Elliot nods taking a sip from his milkshake. Safe, that's what Elliot was. He was safe, he was a cute little boy and she had a cute little crush, and little butterflies, but Ally was starting to realize she wants fireworks. She deserves fireworks.

"You want to go see a movie?" He asks. It was a Saturday, they always saw a movie on Saturday. Ally didn't want to see a movie and she didn't want to feel butterflies. She wants a touching of hands that sets her on fire and a kiss like gasoline fueling the inferno.

Sure, she feels something for Elliot, the butterflies proves it, but that's all she ever felt. When you date someone aren't your feelings supposed to grow? Would she ever feel anything but butterflies if they kept dating? If he proposed? No, that was the sad answer. The butterflies weren't enough. She didn't love him. That wasn't fair on him or her.

"Look Elliot, I had a crush on you when I met you and like any other teenage girl, I felt butterflies, but that's all I've ever felt. I want more, you deserve more, I'm sorry," Ally says, and pulls the velvet case out of her pocket and pushes it back to him.

Elliot seems confused, then angry "Are you cheating on me?" he hisses practically spitting at her across the small table. The question stuns Ally, she looks down at herself as if checking to see that's he was talking about the right person. But her disbelieving silence is taken as a confirmation of her unfaithfulness, "It's Austin isn't it! I should have known he's always around you,"

Ally bites back a laugh, he was actually accusing her of cheating, "Elliot considering we have been going out for almost a year I would have thought you knew me better than that. And the fact that the idea of me cheating is what causes you to show the most emotion in our entire relationship, I'd say we were doomed from the start."

"No! This is about you and Austin. I know it! You never want to go to the movies or to dinner and usually the excuse is songwriting with Austin. You guys look like you're about to jump each other any second! I never liked the way he looked at you, but I never said anything because I'm a good boyfriend" He mocks.

Ally was furious on the inside, but simply displays a calm smile "I am Austin's songwriter therefore we have to you know write songs, not only that, but he is my Best Friend of course I'm going to hang out with him!" Despite what she was saying Ally couldn't help, but wonder, did Austin look at her that way? If he did how would she feel. Everything was getting to twisted in her mind so she decides to focus on leaving, getting away from Elliott and his stupid necklace and stupid accusations. Yeah Austin looking at her, stupid, that would never happen, right?

Refusing to back down Elliot sneers, "I hope he makes you very happy,"

"He does," Ally realizes, "More than you ever could," She doesn't care if this fuels Elliot's theory, it's true and she can't believe she's just now registering it. Austin who always waits up for her after a date, just so she can gush to him about it and she was completely oblivious to the fact that she had more fun telling him about the date than actually going on it.

Ally stands, and breathes out heavily, pushing back her chair. "Goodbye Elliot."

Ally walks into Sonic Boom, feeling both deflated and free. Until she sees Austin sitting on the counter as he strums his guitar. A smile grows on her face and she's really happy , like she always is when she sees him. Austin hears her and looks up, an identical smile on his face.

"Hey Ally."

Then he frowns. "Aren't you supposed to be at a movie with Elliot?"

Ally has to resist the urge to laugh: even Austin knew the boring routine.

Ally shrugs, "I just broke up with Elliot."

Austin almost drops his guitar. "What! Why?"

Ally sighs, "It's stupid."

Austin sets his guitar down and jumps off the counter walking towards her, "Nothing Ally Dawson says could ever be stupid."

Her grin widens, "Well, I just didn't feel sparks, fireworks, love when I was with him and I want it. I want all that stuff."

Austin nods, an expression of knowing on his features and he looks wiser than she's ever seen him. He takes her hands in his own, she feels a tingle - from the warmth of his hands she tells herself.

"So, Ally, you want to feel electricity run through you and spark on your fingertips?"

He intertwines their hands, and she surveys him startled at his movements.

"You want to feel the buildup of anticipation in your chest as he gets close,"

And he is, oh he is so close, all she can see is dark eyes and she isn't surprised anymore she's sure.

"You want your heart to jump as he leans in," His name may be Austin Moon, but she swears as his face gets ever nearer, that he is her sun warming her from the inside out.

"You want to feel the shiver as his nose brushes yours," And it does and she does shiver, all the way down her spine.

"Do you want that Ally? Is that what you want?" She knows he is asking her permission because he's Austin and he's sweet like that and he doesn't want to hurt her, but God she wishes he would just kiss her.

"Yes," she whispers into his awaiting mouth.

Ally doesn't even remember when her eyes close, but then there's no more waiting and his lips are on hers and it's not what she wanted, it's better. And she knows now that love is something you can't describe and you're a fool if you think you can, but Austin came as damn near close as he could. He's explaining it to her with ever stroke of his lips. Austin had never been good with words, but his actions spoke so clearly.

Too soon he detaches from her, watching her as she takes everything in. She is too busy being upset about the lack of feeling now that he is no longer touching her, but then she traces her eyes carefully across his face and she feels them all again, like she always has, but she was so focused on butterflies and infinity necklaces that she missed sunlight and shivers and fire and love and Austin .

"Is that what you want Ally?" Austin asks tentatively, nervous of her silence. Ally shakes her head no and Austin's stomach drops, "No," she whispers.

"No," she says, stronger this time, "I don't want that I want you."

So he leaps forward and bundles her in his arms, and peppers her face with kisses and she laughs and pulls him closer.

"So you felt fireworks?" Austin asks between kisses.

"More than fireworks," Ally laughs, "But I think I need reminding."


End file.
